


tweets aren't loading right now

by everythingFangirl



Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm sorry guys limon only has one line they're mostly just here for clout -, Social Media, and so do minecraft youtubers, except not really, except twitter exists, how did I get here, what a cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl
Summary: sandi =)@makeawlshqrt with your unpopular VT opinions 👀--Panem Peacekeeper's Association ☑@PPKARemember to report any suspicious activity you see online!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715008
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: victors' tower canon works





	tweets aren't loading right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).
  * Inspired by [👖@runningoutofpants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638217) by [bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb). 



> So this is a blatant ripoff of does twitter is real by Spaghettoi -
> 
> Anyway,  
> If you're new here and confused, that's understandable. This is a Hunger Games-based universe, but a Lunch Club and MCYT crossover, and also Twitter and social media are here. Read as I get older by WreakingHavok and the aforementioned does twitter is real (both linked above and taking place in the same universe) for context.
> 
> This is for an audience of like five specific people, enjoy

**F6 Struggle Tweets** @floor6struggle

[Embedded Image]

> **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
>  _replying to @outsidetheslime_  
>  manifesting wilbur soot and charlie slimecicle collab day 24
> 
> **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
>  _replying to @outsidetheslime_  
>  manifesting wilbur soot and charlie slimecicle collab day 25
> 
> **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
>  _replying to @outsidetheslime_  
>  manifesting wilbur soot and charlie slimecicle collab day 26
> 
> **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
>  _replying to @outsidetheslime_  
>  manifesting wilbur soot and charlie slimecicle collab day 27

\--

 **🦢Aven🦢** @Avachu  
Is angeltwt a thing? Honestly I want angeltwt to be a thing. Philza+Niki+Toxxxic anyone?

[view replies]

 **BIOHAZARD | 💔😇** @radiati0nxpoisoninq  
_replying to @Avachu_  
maybe not angeltwt since that might be confused with just angel  
wingstwt maybe?

 **🦢Aven🦢** @Avachu  
_replying to @radiati0nxpoisoninq_  
Wingstwt! Hell yeah, let's go!

\--

 **mom of the f5 stans** @ph1lzas1mp  
wingstwt has literally existed since 59 but it fizzled out because of floor 6

[Quoted Tweet]

> **🦢Aven🦢** @Avachu  
>  _replying to @radiati0nxpoisoninq_  
>  Wingstwt! Hell yeah, let's go!

  
[view replies]

 **mom of the f5 stans** @ph1lzas1mp  
_replying to @ph1lzas1mp_  
all these new stans are only here because of wilbur smh

\--

 **Slimecicle ☑** @Slimecicle  
Gonna be DMing a special oneshot campaign for Towers and Tieflings tomorrow 6pm EST! Featuring @jschlatt, @Quackity, @TedNivison, @traves, and special guest @WilburSoot!

[view replies]

 **Wilbur Soot ☑** @WilburSoot  
_replying to @Slimecicle_  
Looking forward to it!

 **word of the day** @vt_wotd  
_replying to @WilburSoot_  
WILBUR SOOT WORD OF THE DAY

ROLEPLAY

\- 

**Condi** @Condifiction  
_replying to @Slimecicle_  
Have fun!

\--

 **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
HOLY SHIT  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT

[view replies]

 **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
_replying to @outsidetheslime_  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Cassidie ♣** @TedNivisoon  
_replying to @outsidetheslime_  
oomf,

 **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
_replying to @TedNivisoon_  
STFU I'M HAVING A MOMENT

\--

 **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
qrt with your unpopular VT opinions 👀

[view replies]

 **emp ⚡ ceo of tasertwt** @emprissLIVE  
_replying to @makeawlsh_  
sandi you know like half of these people are gonna get arrested right

 **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
_replying to @emprissLIVE_  
=)

\--

 **y tho (slimetwt)** @crimecicle   
technoblade is overrated as fuck but y'all aren't ready for that conversation 

[Quoted Tweet]

> **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
>  qrt with your unpopular VT opinions 👀

  
[view replies]

 **y tho (slimetwt)** @crimecicle   
_replying to @crimecicle_  
anyway stan charlie slimecicle for clear skin

[Tweets aren't loading right now]

\--

 **ciara📦** @bigbeef1s   
tl talking about underrated victors and nobody's even MENTIONED hugbox smh 

[Quoted Tweet]

> **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
>  qrt with your unpopular VT opinions 👀

  
[view replies]

 **Limon ‼️‼️** @CAREERSTAYWINNING   
_replying to @bigbeef1s_  
who

\--

**NOT TECHNO** @techn0blade  
honestly can people stop calling all techno stans bootlickers? some of us just like his content, it's kind of hurtful 

[Quoted Tweet]

> **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
>  qrt with your unpopular VT opinions 👀

  
[view replies]

 **Bri 🥛 #1 Smii7y stan** @briochelovesjaren  
_replying to @techn0blade_  
how's that leather taste buddy

[Tweets aren't loading right now]

\--

 **Panem Peacekeeper's Association ☑** @PPKA  
Remember to report any suspicious activity you see online!

\--

 **Niki ☑** @Nihachu  
Hello I am proud of you and I hope you’re doing fine!  
I know sometimes it is easier to lose track of your goals and just give up but remember where you came from and where you want to be! I promise your hard work will pay off!

[view replies]

 **Eret** @The_Eret  
_replying to @Nihachu_  
So true Niki!

 **Niki ☑** @Nihachu  
_replying to @The_Eret_  
😊

 **🦢Aven🦢** @Avachu  
_replying to @Nihachu and @The_Eret_  
Niki who is this

\- 

**Schlatt ☑** @jschlatt  
_replying to @Nihachu_  
Sometimes your hard work won’t pay off! 😊

👖 @runningoutofpants  
_replying to @jschlatt_  
woah, you remember hard work?

[Tweets aren't loading right now]

\--

 **y tho (slimetwt)** @crimecicle   
man

[Embedded Image]

>   
>    
> 

[view replies]

 **y tho (slimetwt)** @crimecicle   
_replying to @crimecicle_

>   
>    
> 

\--

 **Tubbo ☑** @TubboLive  
Tubbo

[view replies]

 **Slimecicle ☑** @Slimecicle  
_replying to @TubboLive_  
Slimecicle

 **y tho (slimetwt)** @crimecicle   
_replying to @TubboLive and @Slimecicle_  
@outsidetheslime hey oomf

 **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
_replying to @crimecicle_  
who the fuck is tubbo

-

 **word of the day** @vt_wotd  
_replying to @TubboLive_  
TUBBO WORD OF THE DAY

TUBBO

\--

 **jen | 🐶👶🐶👶** @DlSTRICT8  
can travis or cooper stream animal crossing again I miss it 

[view replies]

 **sandi =)** @makeawlsh  
_replying to @DlSTRICT8_  
cooper travis animal crossing stream isn't real jen you have to let go

 **jen | 🐶👶🐶👶** @DlSTRICT8  
_replying to @makeawlsh_  
MAN 😭😭😭

\--

 **brian david gilbert ☑** @briamgilbert  
🎆NEW UNRAVELED🎆  
I tried to create a perfect, 100% foolproof mathematical formula to predict the Victor of the next Hunger Games.   
There is no way this can go wrong whatsoever.   
Watch here: [https://youtu.be/j8qp3ITVqY0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8qp3ITVqY0)

\--

 **Maple** 🧪 @outsidetheslime  
manifesting bdg and charlie slimecicle collab day 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Niki's tweet and Schlatt's reply](https://twitter.com/Nihaachu/status/1318869392843804672)
> 
> (If this has piqued your curiosity in this universe and you want to dive into the rest of my oneshot series, just be aware that the rest of it is infinitely less crack and infinitely more angsty than this. But, if you are interested, feel free to check them out!)


End file.
